


Lost Together

by smolterpoint



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolterpoint/pseuds/smolterpoint
Summary: Its Andi's first day at her new school and her friend's first day at school without her. Cyrus and TJ, officially a couple and afraid of the opinions of their classmate's, struggle to keep their newfound relationship on the down-low. Jonah struggles with his anxiety as new opportunities approach him and wheres Buffy in the whole mix of things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my fresh folkssss 
> 
> I am an avid lover of Andi Mack and can't seem to find many Andi mack stories featuring Cyrus and TJ (I'm probably not searching things right) so, I decided to write my own and see what you all think! :D 
> 
> if you have any suggestions to good Tyrus fics please leave them in the comments!!

Andi's heart was racing. She felt completely invisible in the crowd of her new peers. 

"Well, here goes nothing," She said taking a breath in and marching onward into the busy halls filled with incredible artists. Andi's stomach sank a bit while admiring the art that inhabited the walls. Nonetheless, she moved forward with a good sense of determination and encouragement from Bex carrying her through the school. On the other end of things, Cyrus and Buffy were preparing for their first year of school without their best friend. 

"Its gonna be weird," Cyrus said, gripping the straps to his backpack.

"Of course it's gonna be weird," Buffy said turning her head towards him, "This is the first year we aren't all together."

Cyrus and Buffy looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Buffy started walking in first, Cyrus followed behind before meeting up with Tj. Cyrus smiled at Tj, although Tj's back was turned to him. Cyrus's boyfriend, he loved that word, it made him smile no matter who said it.

"Hey!" Cyrus said closing in behind Tj. Tj turned to see a very bubbly and smiley Cyrus standing behind him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey underdog," Tj said softly. Cyrus stopped in front of him, "How're you?" he asked. Cyrus stood eagerly, looking down at his hand and desperately wanting to it.

"I'm alright, had a long night of screaming at the TV with my dad as we watched basketball," Tj chuckled, he noticed Cyrus looking a bit on the tense side, "you okay?" He asked smiling a crooked smile.

Cyrus looked up, "Oh! yea. I'm just wondering when you want to hang out next."

Tj began to understand, "ah, I'm free this weekend," He said turning to walk to class.

Cyrus turned with him, "That works for me." He smiled and walked with Tj to his first class. 

After the first period, Cyrus couldn't find Tj or Buffy and decided to assume they were off playing basketball or catching up with friends. He noticed Jonah looking a bit confused and lost. He walked closer and noticed a schedule in his hand. 

"Need some help?" Cyrus asked looking at Jonah with a smile. Cyrus stopped where he was and placed his hand inside his pockets. Jonah looked up to him and laughed a nervous laugh, "Maybe just a bit," He said handing Cyrus his sheet of paper. Cyrus took it from his hand and looked it over.

"Are you looking for the classrooms?" Cyrus asked.

"Yea," Jonah replied, "this school is too big for me I think." 

Cyrus laughed and looked back down to the sheet memorizing the room numbers, "Just a bit bigger than Jefferson Middle I do believe," He said handing Jonah the schedule back.

"All the classes are remotely close to each other," Cyrus said walking towards the map of the school while motioning for Jonah to follow, "Each one has their own respective hallway corresponding with the room number. So, room number 308 is in the hallway," He said. Jonah looked back down at the schedule to double-check the room numbers.

"Ohh!" Jonah said laughing to himself, "that makes sense," He said. Jonah lightly punched Cyrus in the arm, "Thanks Cyrus," he said. 

"Anytime," Cyrus laughed. 

"So hey! What's up with you and Tj?" Jonah asked. He looked at Cyrus and lowered his voice a bit, "Are you guys dating?" he said.

Cryus looked at Jonah a bit red and blushing. Cyrus started to smile, "Yea, we are. But we don't want to go public with it yet," Cyrus said looking at Jonah, "So, keep this between us?" he asked.

Jonah smiled, "yea of course."

Cyrus smiled a toothy grin at Jonah and laughed as they turned to walk to Jonah's locker. When they arrived Cyrus realized that Tj's locker is quite close to Jonah's. He looked over to see if Tj was there, to Cyrus's surprise he was. Cyrus smiled. He looked back to Jonah who was smirking at Cyrus with his head crooked a bit.

"Go, talk to him," Jonah said, "I know you want to," He said smiling at Cyrus. Cyrus looked back to Tj and then back to Jonah with the goofiest smile. Jonah gave him a nudge and turned back towards his locker. Cyrus breathed out and walked over to Tj. 

"Well hello again," Cyrus said.

Tj turned to look at Cyrus, "Hey!" Tj said. Tj shifted his body a bit, standing right beside him was one of his buddies from basketball, "this is Jack, he's on the basketball team with me," Tj said smiling. 

Cyrus looked at Jack, "Nice to meet you, I'm Cyrus," he said sticking out his hand.

Jack looked at Cyrus and smirked, "Yea, I know. Tj talks about you sometimes," He said. 

Cyrus laughed and looked up to Tj, "Does he now?" he said. Tj's cheeks went red with embarrassment. He looked down to his shoes and then up again looking back to Jack.

"Only sometimes," Tj said admittedly looking back to Cyrus. Cyrus and Jack laughed. 

"The way you talk about him sometimes makes it sound like you're in love," Jack said laughing dragging out the 'e' on love. Tj looked at Cyrus quickly and then back to Jack. Cyrus's face went red. 

"Well, I'm obviously not. Cyrus and I are just good friends," Tj said, his voice became faint. 

"Hah, I'm just joking T, no need to get all defensive," Jack said grinning, "I gotta get to class, I'll see you at practice. Nice meeting you Cyrus," Jack said. 

"Likewise," Cyrus said smiling. Tj and Cyrus watched Jack walk away.

"So, I didn't know you talked about me that much," Cyrus said laughing, turning towards Tj.

Tj looked at Cyrus nervously, "yea, don't flatter yourself," He said turning towards his locker to close it. 


	2. So, I've been thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is a wild ride and I haven't been able to update this a whole bunch so here is a little bit to the second chapter :)

It was the second week into school, Andi had finally settled into her school but hadn't made any friends yet. 

"I think everyone is avoiding me," She said flustered.

Bex looked up from the oven and over towards Andi, "That can't be it, you're new and things are still being established," Bex said.

Bex turned away from the oven and sat at the table with Andi. She took Andi's hand and looked at her. Andi looked at her mom, her eyes were turning glassy with sadness.

"Have you spoke to any of your friends?" Bex asked. 

Andi shook her head and swallowed her cry, "I haven't spoken to any of them since I got in," she said voice breaking.

Bex moved herself to be beside Andi and hugged her. Andi sank into Bex's arms and let herself cry.

"I think you should call Cyrus and Buffy, I bet they'd love to hear from you," Bex said.

Cyrus picked up his phone, it was Andi. Her barely skipped a beat and answered the phone.

"Andi!" he said with excitement, "I have been waiting to hear from you, how's your new school?"

"It's alright," Andi replied, "Feels lonely without you guys."

Cyrus frowned, Andi could feel it through the phone.

"You should come to visit us," Cyrus suggested, "At the new high school, I mean. It's big and very confusing, Jonah has gotten lost at least three times I think" He continued.

Andi nodded, "I would love to," she said smiling.


End file.
